greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Pensione de Haven
Pensione De Haven or otherwise known as Sarang Janda (The Widow's House) or Villa de Haven is a hotel in Taman Merak, Caraka Badiran, Paterosari. It was the house of Sara de Haven and the main branch of the De Haven Family, that now functions as a pension hotel for Paterosari's travelers and the restaurant and ballroom as the host of many events. History Early history The house's construction was completed in 1869, to house Sara de Haven, her middle son Kasper de Haven, Kasper's wife Ellemijn de Haven, their children Jacoliene de Haven, Louwrens de Haven, Kobus de Haven II, Eugenia de Haven, and their servants, who moved from Batavia. Ellemijn died in 1885, and in 1893, Kobus moved into the Pondok Pendeta when he joined The First Paterosari Christian Church, which he ultimately became the reverend of until 1940 and Louwrens married Wijnanda de Haven (of the Holtkamp-Kroepanne-Delmonte branch), eventually having three children: Marcel de Haven (1894-1969), Marjolien Leeuwenburgh (1897-1957), and Martijn de Haven (1900-1960). When Kasper died in 1915, the position of the heir was passed unto his second child Louwrens. In 1916, after constructing the Sanatorium Sare Sehat Sinyo Schrijnemakers, Sibren Schijnemakers married the eldest daughter Jacoliene (who was a spinster for most of her life) and she moved into a different house along with her sister Eugenia, while Marjolien married Bernard Leeuwenburgh later that year, and they had a daughter, Veronica van Valen, in 1917. Marcel married Anne-Marie de Haven (of the Vervloet branch) and had their first child James de Haven I in 1920 (eventually moving away to the US in 1926), around the same time Donna Sara passed away, leaving the estate to Louwrens. Louwrens died in 1932, and thus the ownership of the estate was contested among the relatives. Occupants * Sara de Haven (1869-1920) :* Kasper de Haven (1869-1915) & Ellemijn de Haven (1869-1885) ::* Jacoliene Schijnemakers (1864-1917) ::* Louwrens de Haven (1867-1932) & Wijnanda de Haven (1893-1934) :::* Marcel de Haven (1894-1926) & Anne-Marie de Haven (1920-1926) ::::* James de Haven I (1920-1926) :::* Marjolien Leeuwenburgh (1897-1939) & Bernard Leeuwenburgh (1917-1939) ::::* Veronica van Valen (1917-1939) :::* Martijn de Haven (1900-1939) ::* Kobus de Haven (1875-1893) ::* Eugenia Van Willingen (1880-1917) Becoming the hotel The ownership was finally given to Rita Woetamani II, who resolved with her first cousin once removed Marjolien to convert the estate into a hotel, with the Leeuwenburghs as the live-in managers and Martijn as the head chef. The hotel was advertised as a pensione, a type of lodging that Donna Sara had experienced in her youth in Italy and had always wanted to build in Paterosari. When the tragedy of the Rita Woetamani women happened in 1944-1946, the ownership was passed unto Gertjan Boshoeve, Rita Woetamani III's husband, until he died in 1967. Ownership momentarily befell Rita Woetamani IV, who was unable to leave her house in Puri Woetamani across the cemetery, until she married Solihin Poerwanegara in 1975, who immediately became the owner to this very day. The management was also passed down from Bernard Leeuwenburgh to his daughter Veronica van Valen in 1962, when Bernard passed away. When Veronica died in 2000, the management was momentarily passed down to her son Daedalus van Valen, until he died in 2010, and the management fell unto his wife, Putri Ayubulan, who is the current manager. Facilities The house was initially built as a very large residential house, with two stories, an attic, and a basement. The house had 10 bedrooms to suit the large family and was mostly comprised of typical Indies Empire style houses (though relatively larger than the usual ones). When it was turned into a hotel in the 1930s, the family lived in the right wing of the first floor. It wasn't until Veronica van Valen's marriage to Icarus van Valen in 1939 that the wing was used for lodging. The hotel was often renovated throughout its run, with its biggest renovation in 1973-1974. Today, the hotel boasts 20 rooms, with the Paterosaria restaurant and ballroom as one of the main attractions, along with a pool, spa, and gardens in the grounds. The basement is used for the staff offices, kitchens, and utility rooms. Staff Current * Solihin Poerwanegara - Owner (1975-now) * Putri Ayubulan - Manager (2000-now) * Cecep Kustorino - Administrative & HR Manager (1962-now) * Ani Kasih - Managerial and Administrative Secretary (2006-now) * Rama Sengupta - Head Chef (1977-now) * Alexander Sukarya - Restaurant Manager and Maitre'd (1980-now) * Irena Batubara - Front of Staff Manager and Receptionist (1978-now) * Harum Manis - Housekeeping Manager (1960-now) * Joko Handayanto - Maintenance (1980-now) * Steven Freely - Waiter (1963-now) * Agus Ramadhan - Bellhop (1950-now) * Wicky Roebianto - Bartender (1973-now) * Annisa Apriliyani - Housekeeper (2011-now) * Arini Sulasmini - Housekeeper (2004-now) * Agnes Bertha - Housekeeper (1995-now) Former * Rita Woetamani - Owner (1935-1944) * Gertjan Boshoeve - Owner (1944-1967) * Bernhard Leeuwenburgh - Manager (1935-1962) * Veronica van Valen - Manager (1962-2000) * Martijn de Haven - Head Chef (1935-1960) * Noel Leeuwenburgh - Head Chef (1960-1989) * Handayanto - Maintenance (1935-1987) * Tatiana Liu - Singer (1972-1997) * Bijuminah Sulastri - Housekeeper (1943-1997) Cultural status As the only large hotel of Paterosari, the hotel has a well-known reputation among the villagers and the travelers alike. It has been the place of many of Paterosari's historical events since its construction in the late 1800s. However, the hotel also hosts a reputation for being haunted and the place of strange occurences as well, with the ghosts of Donna Sara, her son Kasper, daughter-in-law Ellemijn, and grandson Louwrens being said to haunt the hotel. Category:Places